


Adamant Behavior

by Philosophicalboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atheism, Atheist Character, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Islamophobia, M/M, No Spoilers, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophicalboy/pseuds/Philosophicalboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zain hides his ill-mannered acts behind a facade and Harry might leave his ignorant retorts out in the sun for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adamant Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be short but as it progresses they will get longer. I hope you enjoy this piece and know it will take time before they fall in love. This isn't a unrealistic story that'll make them look into each others eyes and wish nothing but to be held by the other, no this will be real and depict how humans truly react to obstacles. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read.

Harvard University, a place you'd expect any proper, educated, qualified student would be able to readily attend so how would a man like Zain Javadd Malik attend such a place? Simple, he was smart and knew his manners even if he grew up in a "bad" part of Wolverhampton. Your question should be how did a man such as Harry Edward Styles attend such a well mannered school. Simple, he was privileged. Neither is an angel, the only difference is one held a facade while the other let people probe his less pleasant side. These two happened to meet in a unfortunate turn of events where they were not each others yin and yang more like no good and all bad colliding for a- well let's say unique disaster. Zayn was here for his second year, finally admitting into the French Class he had been yearning for, his friends thought the lad was dumb and a moron for even thinking of trying to take up the course. The teacher was unforgiving and if you knew Zain, you knew he did not deal well with obnoxious professors or people for that matter but he had wanted the language for a bit. It was his first day, a quiet Tuesday with breezy wind and falling leaves. He adored September for it’s changing weather that went from freezing to burning. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath his white and red flannel that covered the parts of his arm that could be touched by the cold not that he appeared to care with his rolled up sleeves. He ran to his 12pm class, his black and white vans slightly clicking on the ground as his dark skinnies comforted his already aching legs. When he finally arrived he noticed the female teacher standing up front and glaring at him from afar, “What’s your name?” She asked, her eyes looking straight at him. “Zain, Zain Javadd Malik, misses.” He replied with a smug expression upon his sharp features “Zain. Unique one isn’t it? I’m Ms. Johansson and I’ll be your french teacher.” She said with a smile playing on her lips. “Well, well. First teacher to get it right and a frenchie at that.” He said with a smirk on his pink plump lips. “Yeah? Good then but take a seat, son.” She said with a slight smile as he headed towards the nearest seat he could possibly find. “Today we’ll be pronouncing certain words to see how good your french accents are, my course will be completely in french but since it’s the first day I’ll go easy on ya’” She said with a small nod, “Now let’s pronounce, “hello, my name is” blank and one of your favorite animals in french. Now Mr. Malik would you like to start us off?” It may have ended with a question but Zain knew it was more of a statement. “Sure, Ms.S. Bonjour, mon nom est Zain et mon animal prefere est un chien.” He said happily, sure that his pronunciation was on point and his french accent clear and then he heard a cough in the back. “Désolé de perpétuellement détaché Mme Johansson, mais puis-je corriger sa prononciation?” The voice was rough and husky, unfamiliar to Zain’s ears. He turned around looking at the boy as Ms. Johansson answered yes to the boy in french. The boy who had talked after Zain was peculiar looking, a grey shirt covering his obviously lean build with a blanket of tattoos and legs too long for him clad in black skinnies with some black boots at the end. His face has some broken skin from acne and his hair was pulled into a small bun that let his green eyes pop and his pink cheeks with matching lips breathe. Zain was curious as to what the boy would exactly correct, “It’s préféré not prefere.” He said, a hidden ghost of a smirk at the corner of his lip, “It’s okay, beginners always have issues.” He said the smirk finally appearing upon his lips. Zain scoffed under his breath, his hands gripping onto his black skinnies and picking at the small loose fabric. Stupid white boy. He turned once again to the asshole with green eyes, the asshole with green eyes sent a look his way. 

 

He finally walked out of the class he had solely been embarrassed in, asshole. Stupid green eyed asshole. He arrived to his philosophy class, smiling at the familiar teacher, "It's hot today, innit, Daniel?" He said with a stupid grin on his face. Mr.Howell looked up, ready to scold the student and then he saw Zain. "Javadd, my boy! Missed your ugly face." He laughed as Zain headed towards him, sitting on his teacher's chair. "Pretty face, ya mean? Who wouldn't miss it" He replied sarcastically, "May I sit here, Danny?" He questioned. "Why not, Javadd. How's your day been anyways?' Daniel said, suddenly serious, he knew how Zain got when his name was mispronounced, he knew the teachers would not care. "Well, actually one teacher, the frenchie called me Zain today." He smiled, "That's good." He replied as the rest of his students entered the door. Zain noticed the same tattooed arm that his hazel eyes had landed on during French. This asshole again, fuck. They discussed philosophical geniuses and were then given a partner to talk with about who they thought was the best. He of course got stuck with the obnoxious male that had the audacity to correct his French. "Zain, I'm going to need you to get up from my desk and head over next to the curly headed lad. Be good." He said softly, gesturing next to the green eyed male. Zain complied to his request with some hidden anger towards the situation. "Ello, French amateur. Second class together innit?" Asked Harry with a slight smirk on his rosy lips, "Yeh, it is. French master.'' Zain countered the sarcasm and dramatization dripping from his words like water on a roof. "I know, now my choice is Nietzsche, yours?" He probed. Zain scoffed under his breath, what was this kid some type of atheist? "Sartre. Him." The raven haired lad responded. "I like Nietzsche because nobody really knows if he did or did not embrace nihilism, it's a theory. The death of God, that was his belief." Harry ended, talking slowly as if the world revolved around him and would only continue if he finished his phrase. Zain looked at the kid like any other wight would be viewed, poor kid. Zain held no reproach against atheism but what do you have to live for if not Allah? "Sartre was a masterpiece he wanted to understand human beings as what we are; complicated things. Allah was kind to him." Zain said, trying to point out that he was Muslim in a subtle manner so maybe this man-boy would stop speak ridiculous things. Harry raised an eyebrow, he had guessed this man was Muslim, skin color gave it off he thought. No white man would convert to such idiocy. That's why he had looked at him strangely when he brought up the death of God. The curly bloke pursed his lips, "Yes, I suppose you could say that.", "Indeed." Zain answered. This would become a long class.


End file.
